


Drop To Your Knees

by DancingDreams



Series: 30 Days of OTP [5]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, God Complex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDreams/pseuds/DancingDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has bruised knees because Kris wants Sehun on his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop To Your Knees

5\.            **Blowjob**                                                | **Rating** : NC-17| **Pairing** : KrisYeol (KrisHun)| **Wordcount:** 700  
 

 

  
**_Drop to Your Knees_**  
  
  
 

It was Chanyeol who first pointed out to Wufan that Sehun had turned into " _quite the hottie_ ". This realisation caused quite a stir for Wufan. Sehun had sprouted up, shoulder's broadening, what little extra weight he had previously carried was now spread over his tall frame. Sehun, Wufan noted- for science- had amazing legs, legs that Wufan wouldn't mind having wrapped tightly around his waist as he fucked Sehun, like the little bitch he was, on his teenage mutant ninja turtle bedspread- okay so Sehun hadn't grown up entirely.  It was Wufan however who first noted Sehun's habit of licking his lips, during performances, during interviews, sitting at the dinner table, watching a movie, playing on that stupid hand held games console that made stupid noises every time the Italian plumber jumped, landed or fell. Wufan particularly hated the noise when he went through those green pipes.  
  
  
Wufan really wanted Sehun down on his knees in front of him, pretty hands either flat against Wufan's hair-free thighs; or clenching at Wufan's flat ass his thumbs digging into hip bones, as Sehun licked and took Wufan's length into a hot wet mouth; this fantasy changed frequently, sometimes Wufan would be standing back against the shower wall after Sehun slipping in to shower with his _favourite hyung_ or sometimes Sehun would have just appeared after lights out in Wufan's bed, disappearing beneath the covers before yanking Wufan's boxers down to mid-thigh, leaving Wufan guessing as to when Sehun would actually put him inside his mouth.  
  
  
Wufan, had what Chanyeol at least thought, was an unhealthy pastime of jerking off to thoughts of the young Korean man who was, luckily, an adult, or an _Oh-Dult_. Wufan however didn't pay much mind to Chanyeol, anyway it was Chanyeol's fault for pointing out just how attractive Sehun was in the first place.  
  
  
A few months after Chanyeol's comments, Wufan found himself back pressed against the cold tiles of the dorm shower with a hand wrapped around his aching cock, the luke warm water hitting them from above quickly going cold, a thin body pressed against his, teeth tugging gently on his ear before, his fantasies were vocalised in a hushed whisper. "You've been standing here, wishing your hand was Sehun's. Weren't you?"  
  
  
Wufan just nodded, his hands coming to Chanyeol's hips, a shaky breath escaping as Chanyeol tightened his hold on his dick.  
  
  
"You dirty boy. You want Sehun to beg for your cock. Because you're God's gift right?"  
  
  
"Yes." Wufan whined, Chanyeol's hand speeding up as he moved it over the heated flesh.  
  
  
 "An Adonis placed on Earth to give him great pleasure. Even now, you aren't even thinking of me, you're think of Sehun. How he licks his lips continuously with that sinful tongue. I bet you want him on knees."  
  
  
"Oh God, yes."  
  
  
"Yes what?" Chanyeol asked, stopping his stroking, squeezing Wufan gently, just once.  
  
  
"Oh God, I want Sehun on his knees, my dick in his mouth." Wufan's chest was heaving. He was already so close.  
  
  
"Like this?" Wufan didn't dare look down to see Chanyeol on his knees, looking up at him, hair wet fringe sticking to his forehead. Wufan whined when Chanyeol licked along his length.  
  
  
"Yes, like that."  
  
  
"You want him to thank you. Tell you just how big you are. You want to feel his gratitude as he takes you all the way in, thankful that he has the honour to see the great Kris Wu's cock, his throat constricting as you hit the back of his throat. You want him gasping for air." Wufan barely had time to suck in a breath before the heat of Chanyeol taking him in entirely had him throwing his head back. Wufan's vision blackened as he came hard down Chanyeol's throat, his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders as he rocked forward once, a loud groan of pleasure escaping into the steamed up bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Wufan slid down onto the floor of the shower, Chanyeol still on his knees in front of him.  
  
  
"Are you ever going to proposition Sehun?" Chanyeol asked, his hand wrapped around his own dick.  
  
  
"I have something to do first."  
  
  
"What's that?"  
  
  
Wufan leant forward capturing Chanyeol's lips with his, hand already tight around Chanyeol's cock.  
  


 

  
  
"You." 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So Kris and Chanyeol are actually together in this AU, (open relationship) which is the same AU as Day 4.


End file.
